Perverted Old Man
by MillyAshfordFan
Summary: Shirley has a big 'ol stick up her butt. Milly uses her "magic" to get rid of it. Femslash


**Perverted Old Man**

**Warnings: Explicit F/F  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass**

**

* * *

**Rivalz made up some flimsy excuse about needing to do homework or perhaps it was laundry. One of those. He could never keep his stories straight. Nina had science club. Kallen was home sick for the umpteenth time that week. Suzaku had military duties. And Lulu was off doing…_whatever_ he did.

So, that just left the two of them.

"Why the long face, Shirley? You sad Lelouch isn't here to keep you company?"

Shirley snapped out of here reverie. From across the table, Milly Ashford, the student council president, was smirking at her.

They were in the student council room, licking envelopes. When Shirley had initially joined the council, she hadn't realized how much clerical work she would be doing. Now—older and wiser—she was well aware that her job wasn't as glamorous as it seemed.

"It's nothing like that!" Shirley exclaimed. She winced. Her tongue felt weird from all that licking. Milly raised an eyebrow.

"Then what _is_ it like?"

"I just wish he would spend his time more effectively." Shirley picked up a stuffed envelope and licked the tab ferociously. "He has so much potential, but he wastes it on stupid things."

"Oh, I see how it is~"

Milly proceeded to waggle her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. If she was a reasonable person, Shirley would _not_ have humored Milly Ashford. Instead, she would have ignored the other girl and continued her envelope licking.

Unfortunately, Shirley Fenette wasn't exactly the most logical girl in the world.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing. Milly's smirk became much more sinister.

"I can see right through you," Milly said, wagging her finger, her envelopes all but forgotten. "You just want Lelouch to spend more time with _you_."

Shirley's cheeks reddened. "That's not it at all!"

Milly looked unconvinced.

"I-It's true!" Shirley spluttered. "It's just…he's getting behind in his studies! At this rate, he won't be able to graduate, and then…" She trailed off, searching for the right words. If Lulu didn't graduate, it wasn't like he would end up homeless, and he cared too much about Nunnally to go off on some drug binge. Right now she was just grasping at straws.

Luckily, Milly decided to take pity on her.

"Whatever you say," she said, giving an insouciant wave of the hand. "Would you mind being a dear and fetching some more envelopes? We're running out."

"Oh!" Shirley's eyes widened. "Of course!" She stood up and rushed over to the cabinets, extremely grateful that Milly was letting her off the hook. Standing on her tiptoes, she reached toward the highest one that held the office supplies.

"This one?" she asked.

"No. A little lower."

Confused, Shirley let her hand drift down. "This one?"

"Still lower."

"How about this one?"

"Lower."

Eventually, Shirley's hands drifted down to the bottom cabinet so that she was forced to bend at the waist. When she opened it up, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"That's funny. I don't see any—"

_SMACK!_

Shirley froze up. Behind her, the student council president had one hand pressed to her mouth in a fruitless attempt to muffle her giggles while her other one was raised in the air. That _other hand_ had just struck Shirley's derriere only moments ago.

It did not take long for the annoyance to emerge.

"What was that for?" Shirley demanded, crossing her arms to her chest.

Milly clasped her hands together and batted her eyelashes in a show of innocence. "Your booty was so cute," she said, "I couldn't help myself."

Shirley could feel her face heating up. "You shouldn't do things like that!"

Milly merely cocked her head to the side, a small pout forming on her lips. "Why's that?"

"Because…because…" Shirley averted her eyes as her face changed from crimson to scarlet. "Because," she finally managed, "other girls are starting to talk!"

"What are they talking about~?"

Was she going to make her spit it out? Milly knew full well what she was talking about! Girls on the swim team constantly referred to her as the president's "plaything." She used to simply consider it harmless teasing on their part, but now she was beginning to wonder.

And…Oh, my goodness! How long had Milly been leaning that close to her? Didn't she understand the concept of "personal space?"

Shirley took a few steps backward. Okay. That was much better. Her personal bubble was now perfectly intact. "They're starting to talk about how we're..._that way_," she said.

A grin broke out across Milly's face. "Let them talk!" she cried out, throwing her arms up in the air. "We shouldn't have to hide our love for one another!"

Shirley didn't think her blush could possibly get any darker. What if someone from outside happened to hear and started spreading rumors? "That's what I mean," she said in a hushed voice. "If you go on that way, then people are going to get the wrong idea."

Milly lowered her arms, her grin transforming into a pointed look. "Oh, Shirley" she said in a quiet, thoughtful tone. "You may have a cute butt, but it sure has big 'ol stick up it."

"W-what? No, it doesn't! Just because I don't want people thinking I'm—"

"But never fear!" Milly continued, cutting her off, voice full of vigor once again. She proceeded to wag her finger in front of Shirley's face. "I, Milly Ashford, will use one of my spells to dislodge the stick from your buttocks!"

Oh. So, this was a "problem" that could be solved through Milly's "magic." Shirley shut her eyes, bracing herself for the boisterous "abracadabra" or "hocus pocus" that would be shouted into her ear.

But it never came.

Instead, Milly's fingers began to brush against her thigh.

Shirley's eyes snapped open. "W-what are you doing?" she demanded. Milly did not answer. The older girl had moved behind her, pressing against her back as her fingers made small circles on her skin.

This was going too far!

"This isn't funny!" Shirley snapped, attempting to pry Milly's hand off of her. But Milly wouldn't budge. Instead, the older girl clamped down harder on her leg, her manicured nails sinking into the white flesh.

"_Ow_!"

In her momentary pain, she released Milly's hand. Unfortunately, this gave Milly the leverage she needed to travel higher up her leg…

…and inside her skirt.

Shirley's eyes widened a preposterous amount when those fingers brushed against her panties.

"You seem like the type who would wear lace," Milly cooed in her ear. Shirley shuddered involuntarily. This was not happening. This could not be happening. All she had to do was close her eyes and open them, and she would be in her own room in her own bed and Sophie be there to tell her to go back to sleep. Okay. Close. One, two, three…open!

Same student council room.

Same envelope-covered table.

Same fingers stroking her through her panties

Wait. Fingers stroking her through her panties?

Weirdly enough, it was actually starting to tingle a bit, and it wasn't an altogether unpleasant feeling, either. In fact, she kind of wanted to be stroked harder. Faster. Her eyelids drooped slightly, her face flushing.

"Yes, there you go~"

Just like that, Shirley's eyes shocked open. What was she thinking? She didn't swing that way. She wasn't like Sophie.

"S-stop," she said, her voice breathy. "Milly…"

The fingers were gone.

Shirley whirled around. Milly was standing there, her blonde hair in slight disarray, her breasts thrusting forward as she inhaled gulps of air. Shirley felt uncomfortable. It felt as if there was some sort of itch _down there_ that needed desperately (_oh so desperately_) to be scratched, and she wanted to scratch it. She really did but…

"Milly?"

Milly looked up, her face emotionless.

"Can you please…finish up?"

A smile broke out across the student council president's face. "I thought you would never ask," she said.

Once again, Milly was pressed up against her back, and the fingers were stroking and Milly purred, "You're completely soaked through."

And Shirley gave an indignant huff because she wasn't. Her underwear was a little damp at the very most.

And then the fingers were slipping past the lacy fringe, and Shirley could feel them petting her pubic hair, and she stiffened.

"Relax," Milly whispered.

Shirley frowned. How could she relax? She was about to be deflowered by a perverted old man trapped in a teenage girl's body!

"Just pretend I'm your precious Lulu~"

Things with Lulu would never be like this! He would serenade her and kiss her and cook her gourmet meals. He would never grab her from behind and press his boobs up against her. Wait. Lulu was a boy, so he didn't have—

"_Ah._"

Suddenly, those fingers were at it again, spreading the folds of skin and rubbing and _oh my goodness_ that friction was amazing. She was even thrusting forward a little as Milly rubbed, and she could feel _something_ building up inside her and—

"Meow."

Shirley glanced down. Arthur was sitting in front of her, his head cocked to the side and a curious expression written on his furry face.

Oh, no. Oh, no. This was bad. Very bad. Arthur was going to tell Suzaku what he saw, and then Suzaku would tell Lulu, and then he would _know_ and—

Oh, wait.

Arthur was a _cat_.

If Shirley weren't so far gone, she would have slapped herself upside the head. She needed to get a hold of herself!

"Shoo!" she told Arthur.

The cat did not budge.

"_Shoooooooooo._" Milly rubbed a little harder that time.

Apparently, the moaned out "shoo," was more effective because the cat gave something that resembled a shrug and wandered off to the other side of the room.

Suddenly, an awful thought occurred to Shirley.

"M-milly…ah…is the door locked?"

"I don't think so."

"What…what if someone comes in?"

"Then…ah…I'll make them forget with a memory charm."

Typical Milly. If Shirley weren't so distracted by the finger thrust inside her at that moment, she would have rolled her eyes.

The finger was thrust in and out, and her clit continued to be rubbed. The sensation was overwhelming. She heard Milly give a gasp from behind, and, for a moment, her fingers stopped moving, but then they were back in motion, quicker than before. Milly's other hand, glistening and wet, grabbed her clothed breast, and she murmured, "Just as perky as it looks."

At that moment, Shirley shuddered. Pleasure and warmth flooded her insides, and she arched her back against the other girl as she gave one final moan.

For a few seconds, Shirley just stood there, entwined in Milly's arms. The only thing that could be heard was her rapid breathing.

Then, she broke away from the embrace and turned around. Milly's cheeks were red and a real smile—not a grin or a smirk—had broken out across her face. In a way, it was kind of beautiful.

Shirley asked, "Did you also—"

But she was cut off as someone burst through the door.

"Shirley, what are you doing?"

Her roommate and fellow swim teammate Sophie stood in the doorway, wearing only a swim cap and bathing suit.

Shirley spun around. "W-what do you mean?"

"We have scrimmage today for swim. Don't you remember?"

"I thought it was canceled."

"No, you're late! You have to get changed right…" Sophie trailed off when she noticed Milly. Her cheeks reddened. "Oh, hello, Madame President," she said.

"Hello, Sophie," Milly said, giving her a genial smile. Sophie's blush darkened.

"Um," Sophie said, "I know this is kind of a last minute thing, but I was wondering if you would mind coming to our scrimmage to watch."

Milly gave a look of sympathy. "As much as I would love to see Shirley wet and dripping, I'm afraid I have some work to finish up," she said, gesturing toward the desk. "Maybe next time."

Sophie nodded, and Shirley rushed out the door to join her friend. When the door closed behind them, Sophie sighed.

"What is it?" Shirley asked.

"You're sooooooooooo lucky," Sophie said.

"What do you mean?"

"Milly gives you all that attention. I wish I was you."

Shirley shook her head. Sophie had no idea what she was talking about. She was _not_ lucky. At all.

But that still didn't stop her from blushing.

* * *

**AN: **Reviews are appreciated! :)


End file.
